


I'm So Sorry Zen

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: lololWas it too cheesy?Was it too obvious?TBH this wasn't meant to be a 3 chapter story. It was supposed to end as a cliffhanger one-shot at chapter one, but someone wanted more, so~It's over now, no more chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.If you didn't... at least it was short ^^





	1. One

“Dada, where mama?”

Zen sat up and rubbed his sleep filled eyes as the little boy climbed clumsily up onto his bed.

“She must have woke up first,” Zen replied, stifling a yawn. “Maybe she already has your breakfast ready.”

The child rushed off, heavy feet stomping towards the kitchen. Zen smiled, but the smile faded when he felt that MC’s side of the bed was already cold.

The kitchen was empty.

“I’m hungry,” the child complained.

Zen ruffled his sons hair, silver like his own, and set about preparing some cereal.

“Where’s mama?”

Zen chewed his lower lip. He didn’t know where she was. “I’m sure she’ll be back soon. Maybe she went to the store.”

Seemingly satisfied, the boy began to devour his breakfast.

Zen looked around. MC’s coat was gone, so maybe she really had gone out somewhere, but why hadn’t she woken him, or at least left a note?

Zen returned to the bedroom they shared, and he was sure he felt his heart stop beating. All her things were gone. Her clothes, her jewellery, her make up.

BZZZZZ

Zen’s phone vibrated and he picked it up with trembling hands.

“H-hello?”

“Zen…”

Seven’s voice sounded as weak as Zen felt, and Zen dropped to his knees.

“I’m so sorry. I… I couldn’t keep it going. I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” Zen asked, failing to keep the tremor from his voice.

“The reset,” Seven replied. “I’ve been trying to hold it off for years, but… Shit, I can’t believe it… is she really gone?”

Zen hung up the phone and let it slip out of his hands, dropping to the floor.

The tears began to fall, heavy and unstoppable and he felt his heart turn to ice in his chest.

He felt like his sorrow might kill him.

He hoped that it would.

“Daddy, don’t cry.”

The small and gentle voice made him squeeze himself tightly, trying to keep all the pain within him self.

“Don’t worry,” said Zen, placing his best smile in his lips. “Daddy just stubbed his toe!”

The boy quickly dropped to the floor to kiss the injury “All better now?”

Zen pulled the boy to his chest, hugging him close. “I have you, I have to be alright.”


	2. Two

_I’m so sick._

_I hardly ever get ill, but lately I can’t even gather the strength to drag myself out of bed._

_Jaehee has been such a blessing. I don’t know what I would have done without her. My son has been staying with her since... since..._

 

Zen sat up, tears once again streaking down his face. His entire body constantly ached from the racking sobs that frequently shook it, but his heart hurt the most. Every beat was agony.

His phone beeped from his bedside table. 

 

**707: Nothing new to report, but I’m not giving up. I swear to you I will not give up.**

 

There were several other unanswered messages and dozens of missed calls from the other RFA members. Even V had tried to get in touch. But Zen did not care. There was only one person he wanted to hear from. 

He had tried to be strong, and for the first 10 days, he had managed to fake a smile and carry on for the sake of the child that was so dependent on him, but not even an actor as talented as him could keep the mask from slipping eventually. 

 

_“Where’s mama?”_

_“Why hasn’t mama come home yet?”_

_“I want mama to make eggs. Dada makes yucky eggs!”_

 

It had become too much and Zen had collapsed right in front of his child, the boys wide golden eyes, so much like his mothers, filled with horror at seeing his father in such a state. Zen had called Jaehee as soon as he had pulled himself together and he had not seen the child since. Jaehee had led him out of the house in tears, calling for his mummy, begging his daddy not to send him away, promising that he would be a good boy and apologising for whatever had made daddy hate him. 

Zen had sobbed for hours until not even the tears could hold back his bodies need for sleep.

 

 

**Jaehee: Seven, I need your help!!!!**

 

**707: I’m kind of busy. What is it?**

 

**Jaehee: He’s gone. He’s... gone.**

 

**707: What??? Who? Not- No! Not him too?!!!!**

 

**Jaehee: Did you know this would happen?**

 

**707: No!**

 

**707: ...**

 

**707: Well, there was a chance, since he’s 50% MC, but-**

 

**Jaehee: Oh my god**

 

**707: We have to tell Zen**

 

**Jaehee: No! This will kill him!**

 

**Jaehee: Keep working! Find a way to bring them back!!!**

 

**707: I...**

 

**707: Okay. I’ll text Zen.**

 

**-New Message-**

**To**

**Zen**

 

**Nothing new to report, but I’m not giving up. I swear to you I will not give up.**

 

 

The milk was out of date, but the beer was good, and Zen chugged two cans without a pause. He had considered asking Jaehee to bring his son home. The house was nightmarishly quiet. He couldn’t stand the silence. It roared at him, reminding him every moment of how alone he was. He just wanted to hold the only thing left that linked him to the woman he loved.

He took a deep breath. He would get dressed and go to Jaehee’s apartment. He would hold his son again no matter what.

“I won’t be long,” he whispered to himself as he pulled on his cleanest black tee shirt. “I’ll be with you soon, I promise.”


	3. Three

_**Bang bang bang** _

Zen hadn’t meant to knock so hard, but his desperation to see the child that was his only remaining link to MC was causing the adrenaline to pump wildly through him. He waited mere seconds before knocking again, twice as hard.

“What the-?” Jaehee began as she tentatively opened the door.

Zen’s eyes were wild, and Jaehee turned very pale at the sight of him. 

“I need to see him,” Zen said, impatiently peering over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of his son.

“Z-Zen, I...” Jaehee stammered as she moved aside for him.

He was going to find out...

_That he had lost everything~_

 

 

**Jaehee: Zen just left.**

 

**707: God~ how was he?**

 

**Jaehee: I think we need to call someone. Can you get in touch with V?**

 

**707: I already tried, but he’s not picking up. Was it that bad?**

 

**Jaehee: Considering the circumstances, I think that is a very stupid question.**

 

**707: I’m sorry! God... I’ll keep working. They were here once. There must be a way to get them back.**

 

**Jaehee: Do it then. Before Zen does something reckless.**

 

**707: On it. Bye~**

 

 

Zen had already pulled his motorcycle out of storage. He couldn’t cry another drop. He had completely drained himself of tears. His head and body ached, the frustrating helplessness he felt made his heart flutter erratically in his chest.

He needed all the thoughts and feelings to leave him.

_He needed it all to stop._

He started the bike up, the engine purring loudly as he set off, his destination being nowhere in particular.

He was glad he hadn’t got rid of his bike. While MC had been pregnant, he had promised to sell it and get a car. That had never happened though. 

_Now it probably never would._

He remembered how worried he had been when they had rushed to hospital four weeks early, their baby born too soon. But he had been healthy.

“Just like his daddy,” MC had said, giggling as happy tears filled her eyes, looking down upon their beautiful son. Every moment together had been precious. More-so now that they were nothing more than memories.

Zen felt the tears burning at his eyes again. He lifted his hand to wipe them away.

The tyre slipped.

Zen felt his body float through the air. It was like flying.

It went dark. 

 

 

“Are you the family of Hyun Ryu?” the doctor asked.

“Actually, we’re-“

“Yes,” Seven said, interrupting Jaehee. “Is he okay? Can we see him?”

The doctors face was set, no sign of emotion to give them a clue of the news they might receive. “Please come with me,” he said. “There’s a private room where we can talk.”

 

 

Zen opened his eyes.

He was surprised to find that he was still in one piece. His body was covered in bandages and he was wired up to several monitors. But he felt okay. 

_“You idiot!”_

Zen’s eyes darted towards the voice he recognised so well, the voice he had missed so terribly.

"MC?” He sat up, staring in disbelief. That long brown hair. Those bright golden eyes. It really was the woman he loved sitting by his bed side.

“I can’t believe you did that,” she reprimanded him. “You were supposed to sell that bike ages ago! It’s dangerous!”

“I... I can’t believe you’re really here. You’re really back?”

She softened, placing a hand on his cheek.

It felt warm.

_It felt real._

“I’m so sorry Zen,” she whispered. “I never wanted to leave you, but I had no control over it. I was so confused when I woke up and you were both gone. I was heartbroken.”

Zen’s tears returned, the ache in his heart growing deeper for having to admit what had happened to the one person he only wanted to give joy to. “He’s gone,” he said, struggling to get the confession out. “He vanished. I don’t know where-“

“He’s here,” said MC. “Well, not here. I didn’t want to bring him to the hospital. But one day he was back with me.”

Zen gasped, all of the emotions he felt battling within him. But there was only one thing left to say. “I love you,” he sobbed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Zen,” MC said, tears running down her cheeks as she leaned in to kiss him. “I love you more than life itself.”

_“I love you to death.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol  
> Was it too cheesy?  
> Was it too obvious?  
> TBH this wasn't meant to be a 3 chapter story. It was supposed to end as a cliffhanger one-shot at chapter one, but someone wanted more, so~  
> It's over now, no more chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you didn't... at least it was short ^^


End file.
